The Eye
by Maroon Smoke
Summary: In a weird twist of fate, Harry finds himself tangled up with some kid with green eyes and Olympus. And what's that about Anubis? ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**In this challenge by joe63129,**

 **Harry is a legacy of one Greek gods which he gets from Lily and from James he gets a part of the Egypt's House of Life,**

 **Story starts after the Goblet of Fire and he doesn't know about being a legacy or part of the House of Life,**

 **Harry is a legacy of any Greek god,**

 **Can be in a relationship to any female demigod from any god or goddess (he prefers someone from Demeter/Ceres or Aphrodite/Venus),**

 **He can be in the second Titan War and the War with Gaea but only on the sidelines and saving some people who died in those wars.**

 **He can also cross paths and becomes friends with Carter and Sadie Kane, (he thinks it would be great if Harry was a follower/assistant to the Egyptian God of Wisdom Thoth)**

 _I'll try to not deviate to far from these, but if I do, make sure to tell me. Also, I might twist the Kane chronicles a bit because I haven't read them in a while._

…

My name's Harry Potter, and I really thought my life couldn't get any worse.

I did.

That was, until today. I was sitting in a creaky swing, thinking about what had happened a few months ago, when this psychopathic dude named Voldemort came back from the dead and killed my friend Cedric. Then, I was carted away to my abusive relatives while in the midst of an emotional meltdown.

Thanks, Dumbledore. No wonder he was the Supreme Mugwump or some shit with that logic.

"He squealed like a pig, didn't he?" I heard my cousin's snotty voice float through the air, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah brilliant punch, Big D." Another voice chimed in. It was probably someone from his gang. They were never apart, and to me, it just sounded like they beat up someone.

I looked up from my hands and saw that he was in fact there. "Hey, _Big D_. Beat up another 10 year old?" I taunted, while keeping my face cool.

"This one deserved it." Dudley responded with his arms crossed.

"Mm." I counted his members. "5 versus 1, how oh so brave."

"Well, you're one to talk. Moaning in your sleep every night? At least I'm not afraid of my pillow. 'Don't kill Cedric.' Who's Cedric, your boyfriend? 'He's going to kill me, Mum.' Where is your mum? Where is your mum, Potter? She dead? Is she dead? Dudley sneered.

Raw rage welled up in my body. I was literally seeing red. My arm burned, and I saw a weird looking eye on it. I didn't have time to mull it over, because a vortex of flame burst forth from my hand and shoved Dudley back.

What the hell?

The flames died from my hands as quickly as they came. Dudley rose, his shirt and trousers in smolders so he looked like a broke prostitute. His face was ashen white. "I-I'm t-telling mum." I swear I saw a dark spot near his fly.

"That's right. Run!" I held out my hands and a small ball of flame danced across my fingers. His gang was off and I haven't seen Dudley run that fast since Free Ice Cream Day in 4th grade.

My laughter dying down, I glanced back at the hand. It had some weird looking + on it that glowed red. What was happening?

"It is your legacy." Next to me, a woman appeared seemingly out of thin air. She was like Fleur, but more so. I got used to Fleur's aura and could stand it full blast. This woman however, had a variant of it that my resistance seemed to not even register.

The woman looked an awful lot like Fleur, too. She had silvery-blond that looked like it was as fluid as water. Her eyes were clear and blue like the sky on a summer day, and she had not a single blemish on her face. And that body too, she was like something out of one of those magazines that Dudley drooled over.

I couldn't stop staring at her face, it was like every thought just fled my mind. I wanted to say 'excuse me, who are you?' but I think it came out as "grrhmm?"

The woman laughed. It gave me the most amazing feeling, like all my worries were gone-which there were a lot of at the moment. "You flatter me, legacy of Hephaestus, but I only like Casanovas. Now you _need_ to get to Camp Half-Blood. Monsters will be after your blood since you've realized your legacy. Go, and remember what I have said." She snapped her fingers, and the world spun around me.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing face to face with a bronze dragon that did not look happy. He snorted, and smoke trailed out of his nose. "Uh, hi?"

Wrong thing to say.

It opened its mouth and I saw a swirl of fire grow in it. Out of nowhere, the flames rushed towards me. I threw my hands up, but the flames already flew onto my face. For some reason, I felt no pain. Sure, my face was getting a bit warm, but it felt oddly nice.

"Hey! Get off that poor kid!" The flames stopped engulfing my vision and I saw a green-eyed boy run towards me. Shock was clearly written all over his face when he saw I was perfectly fine.

"Are you alright?" He asked me disbelievingly.

I smiled awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. I was told I was a legacy of Hephau something and then the lady snapped her fingers and I'm here now."

"A lady?" The boy's eyebrows raised higher. "And I think you mean Hephaestus. God of fire, forges, all that good stuff."

"Oh!" I felt stupid. "Is that why I can do this?" I searched inside myself for a warm feeling. When I got it, I willed it to spread to my fingers. Moments later, there was a small flame dancing on the palm of my hand.

"I guess. It's probably why you didn't get burned alive." The boy mused. "Ah, where are my manners. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

I held out my hand. "Harry Potter."

Percy grinned. "What's that thing poking out of your pocket?"

I looked down. A weird, white, curved thing was poking out of my pocket. I could've sword that my wand was there. When I touched it, a large black scepter appeared in my left hand, and the boomerang thing was in my right.

I never thought I was a lefty, but it felt oddly comfortable holding that thing.

Percy seemed at a loss for words. "Those symbols are weird," He said, pointing at the symbol on my scepter. Looking like they were burned into the side, there were some weird looking glowing symbols that read:

"I have no clue what they are." I admitted.

Percy shrugged. "Give it a wave."

I waved the scepter, and a black beam of light exploded from the tip. It touched a tree, and the tree disintegrated, leaving behind a pile of ash.

The beam left me somewhat drained, and I felt myself get light-headed.

"Woah buddy." I heard Percy say and he moved to catch me. Then it all went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Most of my prologues ae short, so I can see if people like the story or not. If they don't, I take it off and bring it back later, and if they do, I keep it going. So make sure to tell me how it was.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I got a pretty good response, so I have no problem continuing this story. I'm not entirely sure about the pairings, but I'm thinking there could be more than one. What do you guys think? Let me know.

ѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰѰ

My eyes briefly opened and I was blinded by the light. I instinctively threw up my hands, and I heard someone mumble, "Good morning."

I tried to rub the tiredness out of my eyes. Now since I could see, I realized I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck.

My head felt like Dudley used it for a seat, though. No strawberries could help with that. Next to me, there was a girl leaning across the railing. She looked around my age, but way more muscular. Like, she didn't have bulging muscles, but I could easily tell she was toned. She brushed her golden curls out of her face and I looked into her gray eyes.

"This is yours." In her hands was my staff, with the weird symbols burned into the side. "My name's Annabeth." She handed me some water.

"Harry," I croaked, taking a sip. "Do you have an idea of what those symbols are?"

Annabeth smiled smugly, like it was some puzzle she'd solved. "Yes. These are ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. I had to do some research, but I figured out what it reads. _Anubis_."

"Anubis?" I repeated.

"Anubis." She nodded. "In ancient times, Anubis was the god of funerals. He helped prepare the soul for the Afterlife and escorted the dead to the hall of judgment."

"So, is this his staff?" I asked, unsure of the power that thing contained.

Annabeth looked at me weirdly. "Do you not feel any different?"

I shook my head. What was she getting at?

She pursed her lips. "Harry, I think you _are_ Anubis."

I immediately spit out all of the water in my mouth. That was preposterous! There's no way-

 _She's kind of right you know._

Who the heck are you?

 _Anubis, at your service._

How can I hear you?

 _*sigh* I made you my host. In the olden times, magicians could study the path of the gods, drawing magical power directly from one of the Egyptian gods. A combat magician, for instance, might draw on the power of Horus, god of war, to become unbeatable in combat. The ultimate goal was to become the "eye" of the god – a perfect combination of mortal will and godly power._

So am I your eye?

 _No. I made you my host yesterday, when you first locked into your legacy. You are descended to me from James. Sorry about the timing. That's the reason you fainted._

So will I be unbeatable in combat soon?

 _Perhaps. I will train you in Egyptian magic and there may be a time when you will be my eye._

"Harry." Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Are you alright? You were zoning out for a bit."

Should I tell her?

 _No. Greeks should not know about me. If you do not respond to her, she will let it be._

"Yeah. I just have a lot on my mind." I responded truthfully. "So what is this place?"

Annabeth stood a little straighter. I could tell she had pride in this place. "This is Camp Half Blood. The only safe place for kids like us with godly blood. Most of us here are demigods, but Percy tells me you're a legacy. We haven't had one in camp for a long time."

I stood shakily, leaning on my staff for balance. "So does this mean I have to stay here?"

"Normally, we are allowed to leave, but this is a bad time," said Annabeth. She stood too. "The Titan Lord Kronos is trying to take Olympus. We were actually leaving today. Would you care to join us? We need all the help we can get."

I shrugged. "I'm no good with a weapon."

Annabeth laughed. "You have fire and the staff of Anubis. I think you'll be fine."

"Lead the way, Ms. Princess." Annabeth glared and punched my shoulder.

"Princess? I wasn't the one asleep for 3 weeks." Wait, 3 weeks?

I stepped out of the van with my staff strapped to my back. "Where's Percy? I thought he would be with us."

Annabeth's face darkened. "He...there's a titan who was spotted, and he is fighting him. We should probably go help."

We walked over to a sleeping guy on a motorbike, and we got on. I'd never ridden a bike before, but Annabeth walked me through it and it wasn't that different from riding a broom. The balance part, anyway.

The bike skidded to a halt in front of a bridge. I made out Percy on the shore, but the other dude was too bright to look at.

Percy was a beast with a sword. He cut and slashed with it like it was second nature to him. The only downside was that I could tell he was tiring. His strikes were getting slower, and I could tell he would lose soon. I couldn't let that happen.

 _Ok. Take your staff, and aim it at the Titan._

The bright guy?

 _Yes._

I aimed my staff at him. Now what?

 _Let me take over._..

Ok.

I felt my hands start moving without me knowing. My staff twirled in an intricate pattern, and I saw lines of blue streak out and around me. "SA-PER!" A red symbol glowed on the edge of my staff. The titan immediately started missing all of his blows.

"What is this sorcery?" The titan roared. He seemed to grow brighter and brighter. The heat of his light was beginning to sear my face, when I felt myself twirl my staff again.

Only this time, I felt darkness seep from my body. I gripped the staff with both hands and swung it while yelling. A large rip appeared on the ground. Dozens of skeletons clawed their way to the top of the hole.

You must be thinking 'wow skeletons really cool', but these weren't your normal skeletons, like the ones you see on cartoons.

They were 6 foot tall monsters with full sets of armors and golden broadswords. Their eyes glowed an ominous red. The horde of skeletons immediately converged upon the titan and started brutally attacking him.

He was forced to dim his light because he had to focus on fighting back, and Percy fought alongside the skeletons. They were an unreal combination, Percy gracefully slashing and jabbing, and the skeletons hitting with anything they could get their hands on.

"Harry?" Annabeth asked, kneeling next to me.

Wait, when did I fall?

 _Sorry. You'll get better used to it with time._

"I'm fine." I muttered, and accepted the hand Annabeth gave me.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"Staff of Anubis." I said in an obvious tone that made her slap her hand to her forehead.

I looked back at the battle just in time to see Percy decapitate the titan, who exploded into a pile of extra-shiny golden dust.

Percy made his way up to us, and he clapped me on the shoulder. "Thanks man, I owe you one."

I shook my head. I'm not sure if that was from the pain the raced through my shoulder when he clapped it or me insisting he didn't owe me one. "Let's head back." Annabeth suggested, and Percy nodded.

"There's not enough space on the bike though." I pointed out.

Percy shot me a roughish grin. "We'll have to borrow a car, then."

I laughed as Annabeth glared at him. These people weren't so bad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The second we made it to HQ, Percy collapsed into the nearest bed. Snores filled the room a moment later.

"Curse of Achilles." Annabeth explained, sipping from a steaming cup. "It makes him untouchable in combat, but it tires him out really quickly too."

"Ah." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

 _Greeks. Always thinking that'll save them. No, true power is knowing when to not use it._

I heard screams coking from outside the building and I ran to the terrace. Below me, there was a two hundred foot long serpent as thick as a school bus slithering down the side of a building, its yellow eyes like searchlights and its mouth full of razor-sharp teeth big enough to chew elephants. It roared, and everyone backed up.

 _Jump. You can speak to snakes, right?_

THAT'S NOT A SNAKE!

 _Yes, it is. Now trust me. Jump._

I'll be flattened.

 _Just trust me. To be my eye, you must trust me._

If I die, I'll kill you.

 _Ha-ha._

I closed my eyes and vaulted over the edge, ignoring Annabeth's yells. The wind pried my eyes open.

The drakon was thrashing wildly, and I saw a girl in armor race towards it. _NO! THAT GIRL WILL DIE! YELL VAROVATI WHILE POINTING TO HER!_

I somehow aimed my staff at the girl. "Varovati!" Just as the snake spit venom that would've hit the girl in the face, a bright blue shield popped around her. The venom bounced off and sizzled against the snake's own eyes.

 _The landing is always the best._

Wait, what? I slammed into the pavement and felt my knees buckle underneath me. Somehow I managed to stay standing though.

The girl in the armor was beautiful. She had long brown hair and a splatter of freckles across her nose. Her bright green eyes were wide in fear, sure, but she still looked awesome.

I turned and faced the giant snake. "Hello." I heard a slight hiss to my words and knew I was speaking Parseltounge.

"Who are you?" The snake asked, cocking its head and showing me a glimpse of its razor sharp teeth.

I felt my hairs stand. This thing could dispose of me easily. "Um, what's your name?"

The snake thing made a hissing noise, which I took as laughter. "Mycenae."

"Well, Mycenae, how about you stop fighting us?" I suggested, gripping my staff tighter in case things went south, like they tended to do.

Mycenae bared his teeth. "The titans will crush these petty children. I am making sure I help that process so I will be rewarded greatly."

 _You have him on the ropes. Point your staff at him and say ha-di._

No…he's just a misunderstood snake-

 _That tried to kill an innocent girl? Are you daft?_

I can't just-

My arms moved without my consent. "Ha-di." The voice that came out of my body wasn't mine. A blue ball of light exploded from the tip of my staff. The snake exploded in a giant shower of scales and blood.

Anubis, I trusted you!

 _I had to. Your personal emotions were clouding your judgement. It would have killed you anyways._

I growled, but knew he was right. "Thanks." The girl from before said.

"No problem." I replied, still a little bitter about the whole thing.

"SILENA!" A large girl shoved me out of the way. She hugged the girl in the armor like there was no tomorrow, and I felt kind of awkward just standing there. "Why would you do this?!"

"They would only listen. They would only follow you. I felt like it was my fault about everything, so I had to." The girl explained, tears streaking down her face. She held her hand up where there was a clearly visible scythe.

Anubis didn't even give me a warning. He whipped the staff and summoned the shield. Thank god, too, because everyone's swords flew towards the girl. The swords immediately bounced off, and I felt the same darkness from before seep out of me.

The others must have felt it too. They backed away with fearful expressions. "Don't _freaking_ move." I snarled. "You haven't heard her story. Who are you to play Judge, Jury, and Executioner?"

The big girl raised a hand. "He's right. So, Silena, what motivated you to be a traitor?"

 _Grrr...Let me take over._

I whirled my staff to her face, with dark energy gathering at the tip. "Do you want to try me, Daughter of Ares? Do you love pain so much you wish to experience it?"

Big Girl growled, but said nothing. Meanwhile, Silena stopped crying. "Before . . . before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so . . . charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised . . . he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt . . . Charlie. He lied to me."

Annabeth had arrived, and her face was chalky white. She made a strangled noise and got pulled into a hug by Percy, who looked just as grim.

I laughed mirthlessly. Shadows began to gather at my feet. "You were going to kill an unwilling puppet. Go, Daughter of Ares. Do it!" The shadows pulled Big Girl close to Silena and forced her to draw her sword and hold it at Siena's throat.

Big Girl whimpered. "No, please…"

The sword was began to draw blood. I laughed hysterically. What the hell was happening to me? Anubis, is this your doing?

 _No. This is all you._

I dropped the shadows, and forced myself to blink back the tears. I was become a sadistic murderer, like Voldemort.

"Sorry." I managed to say, finally.

"Um, okay." Percy said, and I almost laughed. "Well, we can deal with Silena later. Right now, we need to get to Olympus so I can talk to my dad. Come on, Harry."

I nodded and followed Percy and Annabeth to the Empire State building. The whole time, my thoughts were a mess. I couldn't think of what to do next. Dumbledore was probably going spare looking for me, Voldemort was probably raising hell, and the Dursley's were probably having a party…

"The desk dude isn't here." Percy noted as we got into the elevator. A large red button rose on top of all the others and he pushed it.

"Percy," Annabeth said quietly. "You were right about Luke." It was the first time she'd spoken since Silena's betrayal. She kept her eyes fixed on the elevator floors as they blinked into the magical numbers: 400, 450, 500.

I didn't' know what they were talking about, but it seemed to be an ongoing argument. "Annabeth," Percy said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You tried to tell me." Her voice was shaky. "Luke is no good. I didn't believe you until . . . until I heard how he'd used Silena. Now I know. I hope you're happy."

"This doesn't make me happy." Percy muttered. "Just like old times."

We ran to the throne room. Percy hauled himself onto the throne that smelled like seawater. He started getting pale and his arms started smoking, but he smiled and climbed back down. "He agreed."

 _Oh no._

What happened?

 _The Titan Lord approaches._

I turned to tell Percy, but he was looking towards the door. I followed his line of sight, and saw a blonde haired dude with golden eyes.

"Grandson." The boy inclined his head. "You have lost. Typhon will destroy the gods and Koios will destroy the puny demigods."

Beside me, Percy bristled. He turned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Harry, listen to me. This is my battle. It was destined by fate. I can't let you do this."

I started to argue, but he shook his head. "Look, there was another Titan with Kronos. You need to help the demigods. Annabeth and I will take care of Kronos."

I could see the pain in his eyes. Nothing I could say would derail him. All I could do was agree to do what he said. "Okay. I'll see you guys later."

I turned and walked back to the elevator. When I passed Kronos he turned and looked at me. Recognition flickered briefly through his eyes. "How amusing."

I ignored him. So how are we going to take down a titan?

 _I'm not saying this will be easy, but Koios is the titan of the north and has control of ice. Your fire powers will prove helpful and your reflexes too._

Alright.

 _Careful, though. Koios is also the titan of intellect._

Great.

I didn't even have to look for him. The second I got out of the Empire State Building, he was standing there with his sword drawn.

Anubis was right. Cold seemed to emanate from the sword he held. His vacant eyes met mine and widened. "Anubis." He growled, his voice gravelly.

I raised my head.

"Prepare to die." Koios said. Before I could even react, he blasted my face with ice. At first, it was so cold that it burned, but then the ice melted instantly. Steam curled around my face.

"My turn." The warmth was hard to find amidst the cold, but it was there alright. A torrent of white hot flames blasted towards Koios.

Koios raised an eyebrow and summoned a wall of ice that took the brunt of the fire. A couple flames got past and scorched him, but he didn't look too hurt.

"A wizard, a host of Anubis, _and_ the legacy of a Greek god? My, my. Aren't we one of a kind?" Koios taunted. He began to charge forward with his sword.

 _Bring out your sword and let me take over._

I unsheathed my sword and let Anubis take over. _Once I do this, you'll be a little better with the sword._ Koios' blow was parried by mine and a sliced a small gash into his leg. He yelled, and I felt myself get thrown towards the building.

I slammed into it and heard some cracking noises. Pain raced up my body like a hot wire, but Anubis must not have felt it, because he kept going.

Every moment hurt, but Anubis kept working me. Parry, dodge, jab, he might've been the one doing all this, but I was the one feeling the tiredness and pain.

On more than one occasion, Koios cut me, but my body kept fighting like I was possessed, which I was, I guess.

The battle stood at a deadlock for 30 minutes, neither of us gaining an advantage. Pretty surprising for someone

Suddenly, I swept Koios' feet from under his and I pounced on him. My hand began to charge with black energy.

Whatever it was, Koios was afraid. "Please…not even you could be this cruel."

I laughed coldly. "Try me." I placed my hand on his face, and my wounds started to heal. My body didn't ache at all, in fact I felt _more_ powerful.

But that's when I realized my mistake.

Below me, there was no Koios. Just an empty set of armor.


End file.
